


[podfic] A Road Trip Down Memory Lane | written by gypsy_sunday

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: I'd take anything you give me, and you'd give me anything I'd take.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Road Trip Down Memory Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/254018) by gypsy_sunday. 



**title:** [A Road Trip Down Memory Lane](http://lockthecolt.livejournal.com/33151.html)  
**author:** [](http://radiophile.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://radiophile.livejournal.com/)**radiophile**  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** NC-17  
**warnings:** pre-series to S3, therefore descriptions of underage sex (Sam is 16)  
**author's summary:** _I'd take anything you give me, and you'd give me anything I'd take._  
**length:** 20m 55s

  
[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20A%20Road%20Trip%20Down%20Memory%20Lane.mp3)  


right-click and save-as to download:  
[**mp3**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20A%20Road%20Trip%20Down%20Memory%20Lane.mp3) (10.1MB) | [**audiobook**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20A%20Road%20Trip%20Down%20Memory%20Lane.m4b) (15.8MB)

  
**reader's notes:**  
• Months and months ago I saw that gypsy_sunday wouldn't mind having her fic podficced... and I've been meaning to record this ever since, because I just love it to bits.  
• Music is from Radiohead's [Little By Little](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vMDKg4MMN8). 


End file.
